


Pet Shop

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She made him stop at a pet store, needing new leash for Queequeg, but when he went after her she looked puzzled“Fish food” he explained.





	Pet Shop

She made him stop at a pet store, needing new leash for Queequeg, but when he went after her she looked puzzled  
“Fish food” he explained.

The place smelled, like all pet stores. Filled with chirps and bubbling and clicking of wheels. Small cages for animals, waiting to be taken home, for warm children’s hands. Funny hamsters chased their tails, tropical fish shimmered in black light with neon colors bumping the glass curiously as he passed. He browsed through the store as she engaged in a discussion with one of the sales girls.  
A large green parrot climbed a frayed piece of thick rope hung in her cage. He stopped and whistled a tune quietly, teasing the bird, got a little spooked by her black penetrating eyes. She replied in her own tongue and it was the closest encounter with an alien creature he could hope for, for now.

Scully and the girl found him by the rabbit pen. Small fur balls minding their own business.  
“They’re so cute” Scully crooned uncharacteristically, but then again, her keeping the dog surprised him as well. The girl reached into the pen and picked the biscuit colored one, setting him in Scully’s hands.  
“Hello little one” she didn’t use the baby voice, but her features became soft, melted, and he melted with her “how are you?”  
The girl watched patiently as Scully stroked and scratched. The bunny sniffed, his nose wriggled and flared, smelling her, curious about the new scent.  
“He’s so soft” she looked up at Mulder, completely transformed. The warmth in her made him smile. He loved to watch her just be a girl sometimes. He reached and scratched the bunny behind the ear, silky smooth fur really felt luxurious.  
“Take him” without warning Scully pushed the animal into his arms and he held him awkwardly in both hands, careful not to drop the thing. You break it you buy it. It was surprising, how little of him there was. The bunny was soft and warm, but felt skinny, almost empty inside.  
“You look so cute” she giggled, and it was worth all the fur on his jacket he got. Mulder settled the little guy in the crook of his arm and stroked his fur again, smooth and soft from the tip of his nose to the end of a fluffy tail.  
Scully reached to follow his hand, and when their fingers brushed, his heart matched the bunny’s pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt on tumblr from [mulders-boyish-enthousiasm](https://lokisgame.tumblr.com/post/171518495102/mulders-boyish-enthousiasm-scully-buying-mulder)  
> "Scully buying Mulder a rabbit. Just cause it’s random and she’d get an adorable pic of him and the bunny."


End file.
